Responsabilidad
by Ekhi
Summary: Rick creía que Judith estaría con ella. Pero cuando se reencontraron, comprobó que no era así. (AU 4x16) (OS escrito tras petición en el foro Open! Walkers Inside)


Tras darle más vueltas que un tiovivo a la idea, finalmente ha salido esto.

_**Este one-shot es la respuesta a una petición de fic que realizó Green Illusions en el foro: Open! Walkers Inside (abierto a todos los públicos así que no os cortéis en asomar el hocico); en el apartado correspondiente.** _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Obviamente ni la serie ni los comics me pertenecen a mí, sino a la cadena AMC y a Robert Kirkman. Yo las uso temporalmente por mero entretenimiento. _

_Ubicado en el capítulo 4x16 "Us", aunque con un giro de los acontecimientos bastante diferente al retratado en la serie. _

**Es mi primer intento de "Brick"** así que, paciencia, por favor jajajaja

* * *

**Responsabilidad**

Carl intentaba dormir en el coche que habían encontrado en la orilla de la carretera, mientras Michonne y él conversaban entre susurros a la lumbre de la pequeña hoguera que habían encendido. No podrían esperar mucho más para apagarla y así ahorrarse la visita de algún caminante que pudiera andar en las inmediaciones.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro cansado por la caminata, inseguro por lo que fuera que iban a encontrarse siguiendo aquellas malditas vías. ¿Sería otro nuevo Woodbury? ¿Habría también allí un Gobernador o alguien con un rol mesiánico similar? ¿Estarían yendo el resto en esa misma dirección? ¿Quiénes estarían con vida? ¿Ella también habría logrado…?

Exhaló un suspiro cansado contra sus manos sobre su rostro.

No era bueno que dejara que su mente se fuera por ese camino que había empezado a caminar poco a poco entre los angostos pasillos de la prisión. Había sido algo inesperado, no buscado. Al principio pensó que se sentía agradecido por cuidar de su hija cuando perdió la cordura al fallecer su mujer. Pero Daryl también había hecho mucho por Judith y no guardaba los mismos sentimientos hacia él; ni entonces, ni ahora sin saber dónde se encontraba su amigo.

Pero no era simple agradecimiento lo que le hacía detenerse a la entrada de su celda de vez en cuando mientras acunaba a su hija en sus brazos. No era simple agradecimiento lo que hacía que su mirada se desviara hacia ella sin ser consciente de ello cuando se encontraba cerca, buscándola.

No fue producto de su imaginación el beso que le dio ella cuando Maggie y Glenn regresaron a la prisión (aunque quizá sí el sentido que le dio entonces ante tal sencillo gesto), no fue una alucinación más ese breve cruce de miradas que hubo entre ambos. Y mentiría si dijera que cada día desde entonces, una pequeña parte de él (esa que no lloraba por la pérdida de su mujer, por la oscuridad en la que se estaba sumiendo su hijo y él mismo) deseaba que la joven repitiera el gesto.

Desde aquel maldito día todo había ido a peor, para él y su entereza; para él y sus noches en soledad, para él y el recuerdo de su mujer que como un fantasma parecía saber mejor que él mismo lo que quería. Quería esa menuda silueta rubia que, con cariño y toque maternal, cuidaba de su pequeña hija. Quería acercarse más a esa calidez, a esa calma, a esa esperanza que al igual que los dibujos que colgaban en su celda, lograban hacer olvidar el maldito mundo en el que estaban.

¿Tan malo era querer un poco de claridad en ese caos de tinieblas en el que luchaban?

Sintió la mirada de Michonne sobre él, sin juzgar, sin preguntar. ¿Sabría ella algo de lo que pasaba por su cabeza? ¿Sería como un libro abierto para ella en la oscuridad de la noche?

Escucharon el crujir de la gravilla y no tardaron en lanzar tierra sobre la hoguera y desenfundar sus armas. Cruzaron las miradas y Michonne se acercó al coche donde Carl continuaba durmiendo ajeno a todo.

Rick con su arma en la mano, se acercó al frontal del coche. Su rodilla izquierda clavada en el suelo a la par que su codo, a la espera.

La gravilla siguió crujiendo reafirmando la idea de que por el ritmo, la presión y la ausencia de gruñidos en su avance, quien se acercaba, estaba tan vivo como ellos.

Apretó los dientes mientras amartillaba el arma, intentando hacerlo de la forma más silenciosa posible. Pero no fue lo suficiente. De forma abrupta los pasos dejaron de escucharse y Rick creyó que quien fuera que estuviera allí fuera podría escuchar el latir acelerado de su corazón contra su pecho.

Pegó su nuca contra el metal, el arma contra su pecho y el cañón apuntando hacia su izquierda. Tenía que hacer algo drástico. Tanto él como quien fuera que estuviera allí, sabía que no estaba solo en ese lugar.

\- ¡Da la vuelta!- Le dijo con voz rasgada.

Cerró los ojos esperando una respuesta, una respiración que le hiciera saber que aquella noche no iban a dormir allí tras el vuelo de alguna bala.

Escuchó un intercambio de susurros, no era uno solo, ¿un forcejeo? Y…

\- ¡Es él!- Dijo una voz suave, femenina. Su cerebro tardó un poco en registrar la voz pero en cuanto la reconoció, creyó que había vuelto a perder el juicio.- Es él, Daryl.

Rick asomó su cabeza rizada por el borde del coche viendo dos siluetas varios metros más allá, lejos de ellos. Una de ellas, la más alta, portaba lo que parecía indudablemente una ballesta.

Una breve sonrisa de alivio apareció en el rostro del ex sheriff quien apoyó su sien contra la carrocería. Michonne asomó su cuerpo por la parte de atrás del coche, la katana bajada a su lado y una expresión divertida en la cara.

\- Hasta un sordo te habría escuchado caminando así, Dixon.- Le habló en tono jocoso la mujer mientras los recién llegados se acercaban a ellos.

Rick salió de su escondite y abrió la puerta del piloto para que Carl pudiera descender. A cada paso que daba en su dirección, sentía cómo parte del peso que había llevado sobre sus hombros iba deshaciéndose dejándolo atrás. A cada paso que daba el miedo por no volver a verlas se convertía en miedo por hacerlo, por comprobar que estuvieran bien. A cada paso que daba, le hacía ver con más nitidez a quienes se acercaban y cómo se encontraban.

Varios cortes en el rostro de Daryl, una ligera cojera que ralentizaba el avance de Beth y… ¿Por qué llevaba el cuchillo del cazador en la mano?

Mientras Michonne, Daryl y Carl se saludaban Rick miró a la joven rubia frente a él. Estaba sola.

\- No está contigo…-Dijo en un susurro sin quitarle ojo de encima a sus brazos desnudos, viéndola encogerse ligeramente como si las palabras hubieran sido un gancho directo a su estómago. – Judith no está contigo…

Aquello pareció atraer la atención del resto de presentes quienes cesaron su conversación y se volvieron hacia ellos. Rick pudo ver el nerviosismo con el que sujetaba el mango del cuchillo en su mano, la falta de brillo en sus ojos más opacos que nunca, la tensión en su mandíbula para no echarse a llorar delante de todos ellos.

\- Pensaba que estaba contigo y…

\- ¿Conmigo?- La frialdad con la que lo dijo le sorprendió a sí mismo, pero no por ello intentó aplacarla con una mirada serena. No… Ella era quien se había encargado de Judith todo ese tiempo, era ella quien compartía más tiempo con su hija que ningún otro. Era ella la que…- Era tu responsabilidad.

Varios dientes de Beth asomaron de entre sus labios para hundirse en el inferior mientras sus ojos no se apartaban de él a medida que se anegaban de lágrimas. Él dio un paso en su dirección, empequeñeciéndola a cada centímetro que comía con su mera presencia.

Antes de que pudiera tocarla, el brazo de Daryl se interpuso entre ellos. Rick miró a su amigo.

\- Judith…- Comenzó a decir el sheriff siendo interrumpido en el acto.

\- No era solo responsabilidad suya. – Dijo en tono calmado el cazador.- Es tu hija, Rick.- Beth agachó la cabeza secándose las lágrimas con avidez con el dorso de la mano.- Todos éramos responsables de ella.

Rick les miró a ambos, la chica incapaz de levantar la cabeza más allá de su hombro; y dio varios pasos hacia atrás observando al grupo congregado. Su familia. Pero estaba incompleta.

Les dio la espalda y se alejó en silencio de todos ellos. Inspiró y parpadeó con fuerza las lágrimas sin poder evitar que cayeran por su rostro hasta perderse en su barba. Le dio un puntapié a una piedra del camino ahogando un grito sordo de dolor y se internó entre los árboles. Se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas incapaz de dar un solo paso más, la piel de su palma derecha se rasgó con el roce de la corteza del árbol al que se aferraba.

* * *

No le hacía falta abrir los ojos para saber que era ella quien se acercaba. Quizá no pudiera distinguir con claridad los pasos de todos los que una vez habían ocupado la prisión con él, pero los de ella; esos los conocía como la palma de su mano.

Encogió su pierna izquierda y apoyó en ella su brazo. Ladeó el rostro lo suficiente para poder verla detenerse a su lado.

Beth miró la porción de tierra junto a él y después posó sus ojos en los suyos. Rick apartó la mirada hacia el lado contrario sin mediar palabra, gesto que ella aceptó como respuesta a su pregunta y se acomodó junto a él. La chica se aseguró de mantener las distancias, y para su sorpresa Rick se vio pensando por qué diablos no se sentaba más cerca.

Sus dedos se aferraron a la pernera del pantalón para no librar la distancia entre ambos, rodearla por los hombros y apresarla contra su pecho. Su mentón sobre su coronilla.

Exhaló un suspiro. _Tienes que calmarte, Rick, tienes que pensar con claridad, no puedes dejar que…_

\- Volví a por los niños y…- Su voz trémula desgarró el silencio ambiental. No necesitaba mirarla para saber que estaba llorando, lo escuchaba, lo sentía al percibir sus hombros agitarse por el llanto.- Pensé que tú…- Rick se obligó a abrir los ojos y le miró.- Lo siento, Rick.- La joven apretó los labios entre sí para no dejar escapar un sollozo.

\- Lo sé.- Suspiró él llevando su mano derecha al rostro de la chica secándole las lágrimas con cuidado.- Lo sé, Beth.- La joven cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza.- Antes… Lo que te dije… Yo…

\- Lo sé.

Fue el turno de Beth de hablar de nuevo e intentar romper su torrente de lágrimas con la sombra de una sonrisa insegura. Sus dedos jugueteaban entre sí intentando mantener la calma ante la certeza de que ninguno de los dos estaba con ella, ante la idea de que tal vez Judith estuviera…

\- Era mi responsabilidad.- Dijo en un murmullo.

\- Yo soy su padre y…- Rick soltó una leve carcajada cargada de tristeza y dolor que terminó humedeciéndole los ojos.- Y ahora ella está…

\- Puede que alguien del grupo la tenga.- Miró a la chica de ojos brillantes por las lágrimas y por eso que tanto le atraía de ella, esa cálida esperanza.- Estará bien, Rick.

Una mano suave, delicada, tentadora se apoyó en su antebrazo sobre las capas de ropa; pero su tacto parecía atravesarlas todas hasta que llegar a sus huesos.

Beth ahogó un escalofrío y se abrazó a sí misma, lanzándole una última mirada antes de intentar ponerse en pie. Rick apoyó su mano sobre la rodilla que había flexionado para erguirse, reteniéndola por unos segundos.

Sin mediar palabra alguna se quitó la chaqueta y se la colocó sobre los hombros con cuidado. Le ayudó a abrocharse los botones siendo consciente de la diferencia de tamaño entre ambos cuando el puño de la chaqueta prácticamente ocultaba toda la mano de la joven. Beth se subió las solapas del cuello y volvió a sentarse a su lado, arrebujándose en el calor residual que la prenda conservaba.

Rick podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo ahí donde ambos estaban pegados el uno al otro, las rodillas flexionadas, el muslo, la cadera, el hombro…

Con naturalidad, sin pensar en exceso, Beth apoyó su mejilla sobre el hombro de Rick rozándole con su pelo rubio la mejilla. El ex sheriff buscó una de sus manos y la colocó sobre su regazo entre las suyas, su mirada perdida en la oscuridad que les rodeaba.

\- La encontraremos.- Escuchó susurrar a Beth. Rick bajó la mirada encontrándose con la de ella, su rostro vuelto hacia el suyo.- Encontraremos a Judith.

Rick apartó un mechón de pelo que caía sobre sus ojos, recolocándolo tras su oreja. Su pulgar trazó el borde de su mejilla hasta terminar en su mentón, lo alzó de forma imperceptible cubriendo la comisura de los labios de Beth con los suyos brevemente.

\- Estaremos bien.- Le dijo Beth acariciando el cuello de su camisa, su rostro de nuevo apoyado en el hombro de Rick. Hundió su nariz en su cuello y asintió, enviando un breve escalofrío por la espalda del hombre.- Ella estará bien.

* * *

_Me costó un rato intentar imaginar cómo sería la reacción de Rick, no creo realmente que si se hubiera dado el caso, le habría echado el muerto a Beth pero… mi musa se fue por esos derroteros y no le eché el freno. _

_Dicho eso, gracias Green Ilussion por el reto impuesto al manejar a estos dos en una posible clave más allá de una amistad. Espero que se acercara en algo a lo que querías leer cuando lo pediste. _

_A quien lo lea, si queréis dejar vuestras impresiones en un review o vía P.M. soy toda ojos ;)_

_¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
